rr3fandomcom-20200214-history
RR3 Wiki:Tips and FAQ for NASCAR Academy
RR3 Wiki:Tips and FAQ for NASCAR Academy The intention of this page is to keep tips and FAQ for NASCAR Academy in one place, which will hopefully help people race this event. Description NASCAR Academy is a special event added with the and is the first event in the NASCAR group. Completing NASCAR Academy unlocks NASCAR Talent Tour. All stages are unlocked from the beginning. In the , the vehicle used changed from the [[FORD FUSION (NASCAR ACADEMY)|FORD FUSION (NASCAR ACADEMY)]] to the [[CHEVROLET SS (NASCAR ACADEMY)|CHEVROLET SS (NASCAR ACADEMY)]], while some goals changed, accommodating Daytona International Speedway. The event focusus on learning the techniques for NASCAR driving, while driving the [[CHEVROLET SS (NASCAR ACADEMY)|CHEVROLET SS (NASCAR ACADEMY)]] Tips for Each Stage Stage 01 Tips about NASCAR Academy Stage 01: :Tips RR3 Michael P wrote: Follow methods to slow bots down Goal 1.1: NASCAR at Indianapolis Motor Speedway (Rolling Start) - Speedway Lap - Draft for 2000 yd (1829 m) without overtaking RR3 Michael P wrote: Stay on the bumper of the lead car, there is no need to win, the event will automatically complete when the counter reaches 2,000 yds (1,829 m) Goal 1.2: NASCAR at Richmond International Raceway (Rolling Start) Laps - Finish this event in the top 6 RR3 Michael P wrote: Starting 12th, work your way though the cars, inside overtake is normally good at turn 1, as the cars stretch out keep to the outside, once in 6th block the cars behind and stay in 6th. Goal 1.3: NASCAR at Daytona International Speedway - Speedway (Rolling Start) Laps - Finish in the top 10 RR3 Michael P wrote: Starting 16th this time, make you way to 10th and then block the cars behind, Inside overtake at turn 1, hug the yellow line and don't break, then stay in 10th to win, use the car behind to push slipsteam you to stay ahead. Goal 1.4: Autocross at Silverstone - The International Circuit - Finish this event in the top 3 RR3 Michael P wrote: Standard Autocross finish in the top 3. Credit: RR3 Michael P, ... and everyone else who have posted comments. ---- Stage 02 Tips about NASCAR Academy Stage 02: :Tips RR3 Michael P wrote: Continue to follow methods to slow bots down Goal 2.1: Finish in the top 3 in any event * Goal 2.1.1: NASCAR at Richmond International Raceway Laps (Rolling Start) * Goal 2.1.2: NASCAR at Indianapolis Motor Speedway - Speedway (Rolling Start) Laps * Goal 2.1.3: NASCAR at Daytona International Speedway - Speedway (Rolling Start) Laps RR3 Michael P wrote: Choose one event and go for it, using the skills you have learnt, although you only need to finish in the top 3, bot slowing does not apply, so win by a big margin. Have fun :) Credit: RR3 Michael P, ... and everyone else who have posted comments. ---- Start / End Strategy RR3 Michael P wrote: There is no strategy, you need to complete 5 events to unlock NASCAR Talent Tour Cloud Save / Restore It is important to cloud save before every race, for full details see RR3 Wiki:Real Racing 3 Tips and FAQ#Cloud Save / Restore General Tips Strategy * Strategy - Including why gold is precious. Time Shifted Multiplayer (TSM) * Time Shifted Multiplayer - TSM algorithm and AI, whys it's important to win by small margins and how to slow bots down List of Offline Bots Names See RR3 Wiki:Real Racing 3 Tips and FAQ#List of Offline Bots Names List of NASCAR Academy Bots Names This event has a different set of offline bots, that are also common to NASCAR Group. Methods to slow bots down See RR3 Wiki:Real Racing 3 Tips and FAQ#Methods to slow bots down FAQ How can I service the car when I already finished the day? The car isn't locked betweek stages, so can be serviced at ay time. The Target is too High, How do I Reduce it? See RR3 Wiki:Real Racing 3 Tips and FAQ#The Target is too High, How do I Reduce it? The Game / Le Mans Keeps crashing See RR3 Wiki:Real Racing 3 Tips and FAQ#The Game / Le Mans Keeps crashing When is the last time I can start this Event? There is no time limit to cmplete this event, NASCAR Talent Tour will not unlock until it is completed. Will this event be added to the race career? This event was added in September 2015 v3.6, NASCAR Academy was added directly to the NASCAR career, without previously being released as a Time Limited Event (TLE). Will the car be available to win in the future? The [[CHEVROLET SS (NASCAR ACADEMY)|CHEVROLET SS (NASCAR ACADEMY)]] is not available to win it has to be purchased from NASCAR Talent Tour Can I buy the car? The [[CHEVROLET SS (NASCAR ACADEMY)|CHEVROLET SS (NASCAR ACADEMY)]] is available in the NASCAR Talent Tour career series in the NASCAR group. This vehicle can be acquired for R$30,000, with a shipping time of 50 minutes. It can sometimes be bought for 20 as a 'Get it Now' price What is the minimum PR / upgrades required RR3 Michael P wrote: How much do the upgrades cost? For car details see here: * [[CHEVROLET SS (NASCAR ACADEMY)|CHEVROLET SS (NASCAR ACADEMY)]] For full details on upgrades with PR see here: * [[RR3 Wiki:Upgrades Section CHEVROLET#CHEVROLET SS (NASCAR ACADEMY)|CHEVROLET SS (NASCAR ACADEMY)]] - Direct link to the CHEVROLET SS (NASCAR ACADEMY)|CHEVROLET SS (NASCAR ACADEMY) project page with PR. Useful Pages See RR3 Wiki:Real Racing 3 Tips and FAQ#Useful Pages Benefit Calculated benefits of the event: Ray Hon Credit and Thanks Many of the tips and FAQ have been combined from posts left by this RR3 wiki community, a big credit needs to go to this excellent community. Also, thank you, to everyone who have left comments and tips, for this challenge. Comments and Tips If you have any tips, please either edit the relevant section of this page and add them yourself or leave comments on the NASCAR Academy Comments and an editor will add them later. Please post your comments and tips, any information you feel maybe useful, such as: * What stage and event you are leaving a tip for, this can be shortened e.g. Tip for 1.3 is for stage 01 event 3 * What problems you had and how to overcome the problems? * e.g. Can corners be cut? * Can an event be run with a broken car? * If so with what PR/upgrade? * What controls Tilt A / B ? * What assists - brakes high / low /off ? TC on / off? * Basically any tips that maybe useful to other racers. * If you are anonymous feel free to sign a name or handle. One of the editors will summarise them and add them to the relevant event, if there is anything missing please post a comment or tip to NASCAR Academy Comments and let us know ;-) Footnotes